Greased Firebolt
by Tyringpretilly
Summary: It was the end of summer 1997, Harry was on the train back to school in a compartment crammed with his fellow T-Owls. He was daydreaming about the sun-filled summer he'd had away from the Dursleys, he'd even met a girl. Wow you wouldn't believe how well this works. Have a laugh!
1. Chapter 1

**Greased Firebolt**

**It was the end of summer 1997,** Harry was on the train back to school in a compartment crammed with his fellow T-Owls. He was daydreaming about the sun-filled summer he'd had away from the Dursleys, he'd even met a girl. The most beautiful little brunette he'd ever seen. They'd met at the beach one afternoon, she'd gone for a dip to escape the heat, but being a tourist accidentally swam too near the rocks. A pod of Grindelows had made this their home and eagerly grasped her long legs and were attempting to pull her under. Harry had ran into the water fully clothed to help, fumbled with his wand to cast a _Relashio_. He caught one with the jet of hot water and it shot off. Another grabbed him around the neck and held tight, Harry panicked. A second later, the strangler screamed in his ear and shot away, following its brethren into the gloom of their underwater lair. Harry broke the surface tension and gulped air, while the brunette did the same. He'd noticed her wand in that moment. It clicked into place, she was a witch, and had saved him as much as he'd saved her.

A rough shove from the side roused him back to reality. Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville used to fit into these booths with ease, but the boys were 17 now, and space in the small booth was becoming a premium.

"Oi bird brain, I said did you want anything from the trolley?" Ron looked bemused, then even more so as Harry refused food. Instead choosing to slick his hair back, to its new slight pompadour look.  
"Did ja lose your stomach over summer, mate?"

Seamus piped up before Harry could reply,  
"Ron, if you don't know what's up with Harry then you're a bloody moron." More shoving ensued as Ron's ears turned pink.

"Come on, tell us then!" Seamus continued when Ron had settled down. "Who is she?"

Harry sighed and combed through his hair again,  
"Just some summer lovin', it happened so fast…" Harry held back, although she was probably in Australia by now. The days he'd spent at the beach with her were some of the truest times in his life. Both to her and to himself he had opened up, and had learnt in return about her, her life in Australia and how they were never going to see each other again. Harry hadn't wanted to give up on her, and at their parting had said that their love was 'only the beginning'.

Besides, he didn't want his friends to see how gaga over a girl he had been.

Back to reality, the boys were jostling for all the details. Harry would just think of her and smirk, all the way to the train station at Hogsmeade.

The boys piled out, but were forced to wait while a bunch of gossiping girls barred their way towards the carriages. They were wearing matching pink jackets over the top of their Hogwart's uniforms, Harry peered through his glasses and read 'Pink Witches' sewn on each.

Ron gave a loud catcall and the girls turned to give disapproving looks, before dissolving into giggles as they clambered aboard. Typically, the group consisted of Lavender Brown, Padme and Parvati Patil, and Ginny Weasley. On seeing his sister part of the group, Ron retched while Neville laughed at his misfortune. The door to the witches carriage flew open again, and Ginny ran out back towards the train, obviously having forgotten something. The carriage didn't wait for her, and the boys got into the next. Harry gave one last sweeping look at the scene to take in the first years, and other returning students. Just as he ducked his head into the carriage, he thought he saw a glance of a familiar face – but it couldn't be. She was 1000 miles away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione triple checked that she had everything from the train, and slowly disembarked. As she was stepping off she half-tripped and stumbled into another girl. After righting each other and apologising profusely, she agreed to help the other girl find her lost pygmy puff. The girls searched frantically about the train, both worried it would start to move off with them still aboard. During this time, introductions were held and Hermione met Ginny. Gannymede, the pygmy, was finally discovered half suffocated between the cushion chairs. After roughly dusting him off, Ginny unceremoniously dumped him into her jacket pocket.

"Great, let's get out of here!"

Giggling, the new friends jumped off the train and headed up towards the carriages. The inquiries began.

"So."

"So?"

"**So**. Dish, spill! Where are you from? What school did you go to? At least I'm sure I've never seen you here before and I'm one of the most popular girls in school, so I should know."

Hermione smiled inwardly, but gave satisfactory answers – her muggle parents had holidayed over here, and, loving the area so much had decided to emigrate. Hermione had requested a transfer to Hogwarts which had been granted admittance almost immediately, after Professor McGonagall had seen her exemplary scholarly record. And so here she was.

Hermione and Ginny grabbed the next available carriage, having to share with a couple of disinterested-looking second years. This was agreeable, however, as Hermione took in her first look at Hogwarts.

Majestic, she reflected, would be cliché. But majestic the castle remained regardless. There seemed countless towers ascending up in the darkness and in the windows glittered candles. Their combined light reflected out towards the glimpse of what she could see of the lake. Surrounding the castle like a scarf was a dense forest. Even this far away Hermione got the distinct feeling of eyes watching her from beyond the black depths.

Pulling her eyes away from the distant view, she looked instead towards where they were headed directly. She could see massive doors of twin oak, stronger than steel. The carriages were slowing now, stopping outside long enough for students to depart. Night was really settling in, and the trickle of students heading in looked like a long insectoid creature. Meanwhile, Ginny was conversing easily with Hermione, with the latter learning the formers hopes of leaving the school during the year to pursue her dreams of being a Beautician-Magician. Inwardly, Prim Hermione of Large Brain couldn't consider even for a second leaving school without qualifications, but she could certainly see that academia was not for everyone. Ginny was vivacious, full of life, but insecure to a large fault. Hermione looked past all that, very grateful to have made a friend so easily.

She stepped out of the coach last, and closed her eyes briefly, feeling the magic of this new place. It beat like a low, long pulse. It was quiet, ancient and smelled like parchment to the young witch. She breathed in deep to gather her courage, and then followed Ginny's pulling hand through the huge doors and into the Great Hall.

Hermione could see why it was called the Great Hall. The ceiling stretched high into the heavens, and was enchanted so it looked exactly like the sky outside. Currently in the isolated area of Scotland, the sky boasted thousands of pinprick stars. Internally Hermione felt the wonder of a small child. Her eyes were pulled back down tracking the movement of the chaos in the room. It was approximately half full, but the noise of the collected students sounded much greater. Hermione withdrew into herself, she was shy enough that crowds could easily overwhelm. The students were slowly seating themselves between four huge tables that ran almost the entire length of the hall, stopping short of another table at the end of the hall where the teachers and staff were seated. Hermione was able to spot an enormous long white beard which must be the hallmark of the principal, but her current dilemma caught her attention more.

"Ugh, Ginny? Before I left Platform 9 ¾ Professor McGonagall took me aside for my 'sorting'...would you, know where a Gryffindor might sit?"

Ginny beamed.

"Oh I knew you'd be a Gryffindor too! I'll show you where we sit, you can meet my friends - we're the Pink Witches, you know?"

There were two other Pink Witches at the table Hermione was led to, but she quickly learnt that another of their member resided in a different house, Ravenclaw. She sat and was introduced by Ginny to the two other Gryffindors. The first, Lavender, spoke quickly and loudly. It was obvious to Hermione that this was the leader of the Witches. The other, Parvati, was softly spoken but had a quick wit that surprised Hermione. The missing witch was named Padme, sister to Parvati and whom waved enthusiastically from the Ravenclaw table when pointed out by Lavender. Students filed into seats around them as the girls introductions commenced.

The girls hadn't had long to talk before a large door on the side of the hall opened. A bunch of small, quivering children walked out led by Professor McGonagall. Hermione recognised the stern-looking witch instantly, having met her earlier that day. Hermione was immensely glad to have done her sorting in private, standing up in front of the entire school would have been horrifying. She watched the sorting with avid attention, only half listening to the whispering of the gossips next to her.

"Crogerton, Chadwick!" McGonagall's voice echoed slightly down the long hall.

One of the small dark bundles gave a terrified squeak and ran towards a rickety old chair. Once seated, McGonagall placed the tattered hat that Hermione had encountered earlier. She cringed as she remembered the nice but creepy voice that sounded only in her head from that Sorting Hat.

'_Hmmmm, quite a lot going on inside this noggin'. Quiet, shy, studious and so prriiiimmmm.' _It had started. Hermione couldn't hide her surprise. '_If you were an outfit, you'd be a beige cardigan with an ankle length pastel pink skirt and white sandals.'_

'_Yes, and quite a lot of brain indeed. Certainly a Ravenclaw, but what's this? Fighting off Grindelows? Maybe there's a little more substance to you, yet.'_

Hermione blushed, remembering the events of this summer. It had felt like she had woken up from a long dream, and that her body had dreams and desires she had never before believed she might have. The fight with the Grindelows had been the first time she'd used her magic to defend herself. Sadly that day she had known the meaning of sheltered. But she also realised how much a pair of fine green eyes could make her heart beat and her insides seem to flutter.

'_Ravenclaw would be good, would nurture your brains, but I fear you would be lost there. Fire would help you instead I think...yes… better be-'_

"_**Gryffindorrrrrrr**_" the hat roared in a broom closet in central London station. The other two occupants rubbed their ears from the noise. But it was settled. McGonagall had a twinkle of pride in her eyes and she looked at her new lion cub.

Chadwick, however, was a Hufflepuff and thereby of no more importance in this story. Hermione observed the rest of the sorting. It seemed to have a more-or-less even distribution, and she joined in the applauding whenever her house received a new member. Soon the tables were near full, and the new students all sorted. McGonagall briskly gathered up the chair and hat, and disappeared once more through the side door. Meanwhile, the old man with the exceptional white beard had stood. At this gesture, the entire hall fell silent of all whispers, and every head was turned in his direction.

As he opened his mouth, a screechy, rasping sound came out of it. Collectively the students began to look at each other in confusion. The headmaster continued to make the harsh noises seemingly unaware of the effect of his speech on the students, and staff, who had taken to covering their ears with whatever was closest - Hagrid the groundskeeper was shoving tufts of his beard into his ears with varying degrees of success.

Finally the headmaster paused, and it seemed his speech was over when dinner appeared magically before everyone. It was later guessed that he had compiled his entire welcoming speech in mermish.

The food was exceptional, though hermione was careful not to overeat. She delicately cut her roast potatoes into tiny pieces, before bringing it neatly to her mouth. Ginny quickly noticed and couldn't stop her giggles. The red headed witch had no worries on the etiquettes of eating. Hermione realised that the entire table was simply shovelling down mouthfuls of food. She blanched slightly, then began to try and fit in. She was scared of being alienated at this new school. Ginny nudged Lavender, who simply raised her eyebrows.

Dinner slowly came to an end and the sounds of conversation gradually increased. Hermione's earlier oopsie seemed to have been forgotten as Ginny and Lavender offered to show hermione Gryffindor tower and where she would be sleeping.

The girls finished up and headed up towards the Gryffindor common room. It was like a maze, moving through the castle but the Pink Witches moved with certainty, timing the moving staircases and vanishing doors to arrive at a painting of a rather rotund lady. A red haired wizard was standing there already, and gave Lavender quite a look of appreciation. Hermione deduced that he must be related to Ginny, as their were several similarities in their facial features, not counting the flaming red hair.

"Do any of you know the password? Oi, who's the new chick?" He began.

Lavender rolled her eyes and ignored the wizard, instead leaning in towards the portraiture and whispering.

"_Grease is the word" _Hermione heard, as she was standing very close, but the wizard apparently did not, instead deciding to scramble through the cubby hole after the girls. He put on an aloof expression and headed up a staircase towards the left-hand-side in the common room.

The common room. It was cosy and beautiful. The center of the room boasted a large fireplace, dotted around it by many cosy chairs and couches. Towards the sides of the circular room where small tables, presumably to complete work on and bookshelves crammed full. Hermione sighed happily, what a comfortable space! Cuddling up on the couch with one of the many books would be heavenly after class. Ginny grabbed her hand once more and lead her up another staircase which ran off of the common room.

"These are the girls dorm rooms, you'll be in with Lavender and Parvati. I'm one level below but I'm coming up with you! There's so much to talk about!"

The dorm rooms were just as comfortable looking as downstairs. The beds sat next to their own window, in another circular room. Thankfully, each bed had its own pull curtains, so privacy could be had to each girl. Next to the beds were strong but worn in drawers, with plenty of space to accommodate all of her clothes. Hermione spotted her luggage from the train had already been placed next to the drawers, and began to organise her belongings into their own spaces. The Pink Witches had meanwhile piled onto Lavenders' bed to discuss their happenings during the holidays. Hermione couldn't help but overhear Lavenders gossip about a tumultuous relationship she was currently enjoying. She refused to give a name, even when pressed by the other two witches. But instead gave gravy-rich and salacious details which turned Hermione's cheeks pink, then crimson as she continued. Parvati's summer had been dull in comparison, their family had travelled to France but had been so plagued with rain not much sightseeing was had, this combined direly with a drought of boys that had left her almost on the point of depression. Any teenage girl's nightmare.

Ginny's had been a series of complaints about being crammed in the house with all her brothers, and spending hours on end trying to de-gnome the garden on her mother's orders. Slowly, Hermione could feel the other girls eyes turn to her.

"Hermione, tell us about your summer?" Normally, she would have glanced over any details about boys. She wasn't sure quite what came over here. Whether it was trying to outdo the raucous Lavender, or to try to fit in with these flirty witches. But she spilled all.

She told them about their chance meeting at the beach, how the adrenaline kick of fighting the Grindelows hadn't compared one bit to how her heart had raced when she'd looked into his eyes. She talked about their seemingly endless nights spent holding hands and talking in the evening cooling sand. About walking under the dock where they'd had their first kiss. About buying ice cream and chasing each other along the breezy lanes. And finally about the weather turning colder, silently signalling their summer together coming to an end, and the heartache she felt about possibly never looking into his emerald green eyes again, or running her hands through his dark hair. Several times throughout Lavenders eyes had caught Ginnys, with an unspoken question hanging in the air between them. Hermiones' description of the boy sounded precisely like someone they knew. Someone who attending this very school. Someone who even resided in the same house.

Harry; emerald eyes, dark hair. He was a local to the beach described by Hermione, and was very likely the subject of her summertime romance. She'd known all of the Pink Witches to have taken a pass at him over the years, but was surprised that here, this prim and boring little witch in front of them had managed to attract his gaze. Lavender walked Ginny out to her dorm, as it was now very late and classes were to begin early in the morning. En route, the girls discussed this potentiality, and how to best prove it. It was quickly decided they should introduce one to the other, and as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke as a bleary-eyed mess. She was the first to rise and claimed the bathroom immediately, her morning routine was first and foremostly to tame her naturally wild and curly locks. She was already dressed by the time that Lavender rose. Parvati was last. After what seemed like an age the girls were all ready and they headed down and out the cubby hole, and through the winding maze to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was a relaxed affair - eggs over easy on freshly toasted English muffins. Ginny joined the girls halfway through, still looking mostly asleep. Hermione's first class was Transfiguration, which matched with both Lavender and Padme. She felt hugely relieved as the castle was huge and getting lost and missing a class would be horrendous. The way to Transfiguration from the Great Hall was fairly straightforward however, only taking the girls a few minutes. Hermione smiled even more when she spotted McGonagall at the front of the classroom. She knew she would like the well respected witch even with her ever stern nature. Other students trickled in around them as Hermione chose a spot right at the front. Here she was sure of catching every word and nuance from the tuition. Achieving was always number one for Hermione, not only to keep her parents happy. Academic recognition and respect was something worth vying for.

Professor McGonagall briskly called the class to attention.

"Greetings Sixth Years! The temptation to slack off this year may be alluring to some of you, but your N.E. will be on you faster than you think, and we have plenty of syllabus ahead of us. As said before, if any of you plan to laze about this year, now is the time to change courses. I've heard there's always places available in History of Magic." The entire class groaned.

"We also must welcome a new student to our class this year. Hermione Granger, would you please stand up? Now, if you please."

Hermione felt herself blanch and stood up on shaky knees. She awkwardly gave the class of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 6th years a quick nod and smile before collapsing back down into her chair and pretending the desk would absorb her. Lavender, however, had seen the reaction of another wizard, sitting at the back of the class. She saw his involuntary twitch, and his eyes turn round as saucers as he looked on at the witch at the front. Lavender grinned a conspiratorial grin.

"Now, let's get on. The first element we will look at this year is wood. Last year we learnt to adjust the species permanently, and now we want to transfigure it to an entirely different material. Extra care must be taken that the spell does _not_ rebound onto your wand, and as such we will begin with the movements only, turn to the diagram on…"

Lavender discreetly ripped off a corner of parchment, and with an art practised daily throughout her years at Hogwarts scrawled off a note.

'**Are the rumours true? Don't tell me that you really spent your summer with this dull advertisement for a library?'**

One tap of her wand and it was carefully wrapped. A discreet swish as McGonagall glanced at her blackboard sent it on its way to the back of the class. Two minutes later there was a high-pitched buzzing next to her ear. It took her a stressed few seconds to capture the buzzing note without alluring the suspicion of the professor.

She opened it under the desk, chewing her lip to act like she was pondering a difficult question in her textbook.

'**Have you gone insane, '**_**Lav-lav'**_**? She looks like a damp box of tissues.' **Lavender felt like she'd cracked two ribs trying not to laugh. How incredible the whole situation seemed. She decided almost instantly that they had to be thrown together, and the results discussed in the minutia. She'd have to wait until dinner, as Harry would often disappear in his study periods down to the quidditch pitch. He was unlikely to return until his stomach made him.

Hermiones brain was buzzing. Transfiguration had always been her favourite subject and the professor on seeing her enthusiasm had given her plenty of background information on their topic. With a light heart she gathered her books and headed back towards the Great Hall for her next class, Care of Magical Creatures. She followed the trickle of students out the doors and down and around the castle. Soon, a small cottage was insight. It looked very homely, it was roughly thatched but jauntily decorated. A giant of a man with a great thick beard was beckoning the students towards him. He led them around the house, and into the forest. Immediately Hermione thought back to her initial thoughts of the forest - like foreign eyes were watching. This feeling returned, and the hair on her neck stood up. After a short walk taking no longer than five minutes, they found themselves in a slight clearing. An empty clearing. Puzzled, the group exchanged glances. A low buzz of conversation began.

The professor silenced the group with a loud 'shush' which was far louder than any other student had been.  
"Shhhhhhhhh, yew've got ta be quiet, they're scared easy. Now what we need ta do is ta not look directly at 'em. Frightens'em. Instead look at the top 'o' that tree over yonder. Tha's it. Come on, keep looking. And now we, er, we wait."

Hermione had never been to a lesson like this before, but her curiosity was piqued, so the staring game began. Sighs were echoed through the student body as the seconds turned to minutes. The impatience of the crowd was increasing, when Hermione suddenly became aware of a creature in the clearing. So had a few others, and as a boy pointed towards it, it disappeared.

"Alrigh' alrigh' class, that was good but ya gotta use the _sides_ of yer eyes. Let's see if he'll show 'imself again. Back to the tree."

The staring continued. But the creature was braver this time. After only a few minutes, Hermione once again spotted _something _in the clearing. She strained and strained to use her peripheral vision to identify the creature. Suddenly, she recognised it from Ancient Runes. In a low whisper she began:

"Professor, is it a Demiguise?"

"Is **He **a Demiguise**.** Yes, he is. And what do we know abou' 'em? Er, Miss?"

"Miss Granger, sorry, professor. Isn't their fur used in invisibility cloaks?"

"Five points to Gryffindor" Hagrid boomed slightly too loudly, causing the Demiguise to once again disappear. "Ah, oh well, they're fickle little 'uns.

Alrigh' this time yer gonna move closer in and sit quietly like, and try to sketch 'im when he next knows we're not gonna hurt 'im. Very worried, Demiguises are."

The lesson continued on in this vein, it was quite pleasant, sitting in the forest, although many students began to feel cross-eyed. With five minutes to go, Hermione looked over her sketch. It was okay, she'd never had any particular skill but she had the main features there: the long, ape-like arms, the dark eyes, and the black facial markings. Hagrid stood up.  
"Homework! (cue Demiguise disappearing) Is to compare your sketch to tha textbook, and list uses of their coat. One roll of parchment, due next week. Dismissed!"

Lunchtime had rolled around. On the walk back to the castle, their class was joined by a group of fourth years returning from Herbology. A friendly looking one caught up to Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Demelza, Demelza Robins, I couldn't help noticing that you're new here. Ever heard of quidditch?"

Hermione smiled at the new girl, there had certainly been quidditch in Australia though it was not as popular as it seemed in Great Britain. She told Demelza about the Wollongong Warriors, who were here favourite Australian team. She wasn't surprised when Demelza hadn't even heard of them.  
"Hey, you should join the Gryffindor team! I'm a chaser and we have the best team!"

"Uhh, thank you, Demelza but I've never been great at flying. I'm actually quite scared of heights…"

Demelzas face fell, but then another idea hit her,  
"But what about being one of our charmers?" Hermione's look of puzzlement led Demelza forward, "Dumbledore's introduced more spell casting into Quidditch, here at Hogwarts. It's to encourage more academia into the sport. Charmers are responsible for looking after the players. They use mostly buffering magic to help improve a player's luck or eyesight, and sometimes they use defensive magic if a rival charmer casts a _confundus."_

Hermione was definitely intrigued, but wasn't convinced, she doubted her defense work although did take pride in her charms, and could already think of several that might be advantageous to a Qudditch team. Demelza was an extremely good convincer, and before Hermione even realised, she had agreed to join the team. Demelza had promised how nice the rest of team was, and there was a practice later in the week. Hermione promised to be there, and the girls parted way in the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch came double potions, and Hermione, who had again found Lavender at lunch time and followed her down to the dank, chilly underbelly of Hogwarts. As soon as she'd sat down and seen the Potions Master, she knew he was someone _not _to be crossed. Hook-nosed and sallow-skinned, he glared out at the class like a bat. He was short tempered, but by the end of the class, Hermione could tell he was brilliant when it came to potions. Pity, then, that he very obviously hated children and teaching. Luckily her meek nature was at an advantage here, she sat, listened, then brewed all without saying a word. In return, the professor ignored her completely, focusing instead on a boy to her left whose potion had turned a sickly green. The boys face was slowly matching it during his frantic attempts to correct it. Snape loudly gave his opinions on the boys intelligence, heritage and dim future prospects, then finally lamenting the loss of the Boomslang skin in which double the amount had been added. The minutes ticked by slowly, and the cold in the room seemed to sink into her bones, despite the cheery fire lighting her cauldron. Finally, the class was finished, Hermione scooted forward like a mouse to deposit her sample vial then darted away, not wanting to get any nearer than necessary. Returning to the humidity of the main castle, she realised with a grumbling tummy how famished she was, luckily the body of students were headed to the great hall as one; the smell of cooking wafting down to meet them.

She rounded the corner slight behind Lavender, who then gasped and spun around.  
"Hermione! Come with me, come!" Suddenly her hand was pulling hers into the hall.

"Lavender, what's the rush? Oh please slow down."

"There's someone I think you should meet! I think you might have met him before, actually, and I'm sure he's just _dying _to see you again."

Hermione was bewildered, but had no choice than to be rushed along the house tables, down to the other end of the Gryffindor table. Her new friends efforts redoubled, and she began in a sickly sing-song voice to say "Looook who I found, loook who I found!" And before Hermione knew it, she was eye to eye with a pair of blissfully familiar green eyes.

"Harry?!" But of course! He was the same age of her and was a local, how many other wizardly schools were in this part of the country? She could have foreseen this and had a much more welcoming start to Hogwarts.

"Her-mione? I thought you were going back to Australia." He began softly, but then a cloud seemed to come over those green eyes. His friends on either side were smirking and nudging each other, giving Hermione salacious looks up and down the length of her body.

"Harry! I've got a surprise for you," Lavender sounded oddly triumphant, "Looook who I found!"

"More like, look what the cat dragged in, huh, Lavender?" There was a sharp intake of breath from the group, then the boys began laughing, the group sounded almost like hyenas; greedily eating up the scene.

"Harry?"

"That's my name, baby."

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with me, baby? What's wrong with you?"

Hermione felt herself getting slightly hysterical.

"What happened to the Harry Potter I met?"

"Dunno. Maybe there's two of us, right? Like Fred and George." The pack of hyenas could hardly contain themselves, they were avidly staring, but the Harry she thought she knew hadn't finished speaking.

"Why don't you take out a missing-persons ad? Or try the Floo network?"

"You're a **fake! **I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" The words spilled out of Hermione's mouth before she could stop them. Hurt and anger were making her knees shake and her voice tremble. She was red in the face and to her shame; she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. The hyenas had finally stopped, and she looked at Harry again, willing him back to being the sweet-natured boy she'd met. It was too much, she turned tail and ran from the hall, guessing her way through the castle with blurred vision, hearing the pack laugh at her again. It took her a long time to find the Gryffindor common room, she'd made several wrong turns, and by the time she crawled through the cubby hole, she was cold to the bone and wolfishly hungry. But her eyes were dry. She kept her head up, through the room and up the stairs, till she collapsed in a miserable heap on her bunk bed.

The next day arrived with no change in Hermione's spirits. Again she was the first to rise, and began to make her way down to breakfast alone. Before she'd gotten far from the common room, she heard footsteps slapping against the stone floor behind her. Within seconds, Ginny had caught up.

"Hermione! Lavender told me what happened… She's really sorry, she didn't know that would happen, I swear. She was real sad for you."

"Oh." The events were still raw in her mind and her heart.

"Listen, boys are rats."

Hermione didn't respond.

"Listen to me, they're fleas on rats! They're amoebas on fleas on rats!" This garnered more of a reaction from the brunette witch, a ghost of a smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Ginny ploughed ahead as their feet clattered away down a staircase.

"The only man a girl can depend on is her daddy. Oh and maybe Dumbledore, too.  
You just need a night out with the girls! We're having a sleepover in my years dorm this Friday night. Want to come? You'll love it, come on!"

Hermione's small smile was genuine now, and her new friend was ably convincing her that perhaps a night 'out' would help to get her mind off of idiot green-eyed wizards. The thought of the sleepover party helped her get through the rest of the week, especially during all the awkwardness of glancing Harry at breakfast, lunch and dinner times, although thankfully he was more easily avoided during class. Apart from the occasional buzz of conversation from the back of the room and the feeling of eyes on the back of her head. It helped that she threw herself more into her studies, and that evening during dinner she received a note from Demelza about the first Quidditch meetup - next Wednesday after dinner at the Quidditch pitch. She was still unsure about this, but her parents had urged her to be more outgoing at this school, and joining a sports team certainly seemed like a way to do that. She could feel a little pool of nervousness begin to form in her belly as she thought about it. She had never really trusted her defense against the dark arts skills but she had always excelled at charms and transfiguration. Especially the former, the Outstanding O.W.L she'd received in that the prior year had confirmed so.

And so, shock and heartbreak aside, her Hogwarts life continued forward, until finally Friday afternoon agonisingly turned to evening.

After dinner, Hermione made her way with the Pink Witches along with Padme, who clamped her hands over her ears while the password was spoken. They all hurried through the hole, and up to Ginny's years dorm room. They layout was a mirrored copy of Hermiones year, but with a lot more mess strewn about. Clothes and enchanted bobby pins seemed to have the run of the floor, but gaudy decorations had also been hung across the top of the bed posts.

Ginny quickly crossed the room and disappeared into the shared bathroom, returning a few seconds later with her arms laden down with bottles, sweet-treats, and precariously balanced cups. She deposited the lot onto her bunk and the girls reached in to help themselves.

"Hey, hand me an Ice Mice."

"Here." Ginny gave Lavender a packet of what looked exactly like small white mice, although they were slightly transparent and simply enchanted to look and act like mice. Unceremoniously, Lavender bit off the head of the mouse (Hermione cringed as she swore she heard a desperate squeak from the poor sweet), then pushed it into a glass, before pouring over a generous quality of amber liquid.

"Keeps it cold without diluting. Want some, Hermione?"

"Uhm, what is it?"

Parvati answered the question for her. "Oooh Firewhiskey?" The bottle was quickly nabbed by Padme, "Imported from Bulgaria, too!"

"Hermione!" came Ginny, "Lemme show you how to take a shot!" She quickly poured two small measures of the whiskey, then knocked one back quickly and sealed the deal with an audible gulp.

"God, that's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Lavender rolled her eyes and sipped her drink delicately, "That's real class."

"That's how I got my nickname, _Gin_ny"

"Sure it is." The girls continued their banter and Hermione nervously picked up the glass. It was such a small amount. She brought the glass to her lips and quickly gulped once. Nothing happened for a glorious second and a half, then a burning sensation filled her mouth, trickling down her throat. She gasped for air and clutched at her neck, sweat immediately beaded her forehead and the entire room felt several degrees too hot. The girls grinned at each other, and Hermione was eventually able to murmur a weak 'mmmm'. the Firewhiskey was horrible!

"Anybody want a licorice snap?"

The party continued on, the girls gossiping about seeing their fellow students again after the summer break, those who had put on weight, and those who were now dating whom. In particular the girls seemed in raptures about a new pairing - a Ravenclaw (with insider information from Padme) and-

"A **Slytherin**?!"

"That's what she told me." Confirmed Padme. "I even has suspicions to whom it might be! You girls know that snotty, ugly blond boy? The one who tattles to his father?"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Ewwwwwwwwwww"

The giggles were frequent, but during a small lull Ginny perked up and asked, "Hermione, can I pierce your ears?"

"Uhh ooooh" came a chorus from the others.

"Uhmm, isn't that awfully dangerous?" Hermione nervously felt her earlobes.

"I'm going to be a beautician-magician. Are you scared?"

"I thought you were a Gryffindor!" Parvati chimed in.

"No, I'm not scared! But my father wouldn't like it, Ginny this isn't a good idea…" It was no use, Ginny pulled her up and towards the bathroom.

"Better not to get blood on the carpet! Oh, we might need another Ice Mice." Ginny grabbed about in the pile of assorted candy with her other hand.

"OW!" Hermione didn't like this.

"She'll fix your hair to cover your ears" called Padme from the other room.

"AH!" Hermione _really _didn't like this. She bit into a candy to take her mind off of the pricking pain as Ginny worked at her ears with her wand. Suddenly, Hermione felt bile rise in her throat and jerked forward towards the toilet and began to puke.

"Aww geez Hermione you're lucky I wasn't about to jab ya," Then "Oh." as she saw the vomit, and the half-eaten Puking Pastille that had accidentally wound up in the party food. She decided to leave Hermione in relative peace to slowly wear out the magic.

"Oh hey guys, Hermione's been sick. She ate one of those nasty Pastilles, then BLECH."

"You ain't ever touching my ears." Quipped Parvati and Padme in sequence.

"Well actually I've been accepted into Lafarges School for Magical Beauty Enhancement."

Padme the Ravenclaw looked slightly horrified. "You're dropping out of Hogwarts?"

"I look at it as a very strategic career move. Bill is off with his tombs and Charlie with the dragons, Percy has just started a job at the ministry, Fred and George, well, who knows what they'll be doing but it's high time I find my own job. Mum and Dad can't look after me forever, and I can't wait to move out and have my own little beautician parlour on Diagon Alley."

Hermione, having heaved until nothing more would come up, had washed her face and reentered the room.

"Uh, Hermione, here's the other half of the Pastille that stops you vomiting."

"Thanks, Ginny, I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"Oh, it's okay."

By this time Lavender had finished her first helping of Firewhiskey and was well onto her second. Hermione had been annoying her more and more, dragging the party down with her frailty for booze and candy.

"Ugh, Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes makes me wanna barf."

Hermione looked taken aback, and more than a little green in the face. Padme and Parvati were perfect twins, each giggling and whispering rude things to each other about the brunette witch in their company. There came a commotion from downstairs that easily drowned them out, and soon Lavender stuck her head out of the dorm door and peered down the staircase towards the common room.

"It's the T-Owls." More giggles filled the room.

Hermione sat bolt upright when loudly from downstairs came a call from an unfamiliar boy.

"Oh Hermione, Hermione, wherefore art thou?" She joined the girls staring whilst Ginny hissed at them, "Quiet, Neville, McGonagall will kill us!" The girls watched as he took a few steps up the staircase towards the girls. Within seconds, the enchanted stairs fell flat, resembling a slide. The boy flew out his arms for balance, desperately trying to catch his balance, then fell, face-first into the slide and came to a halt back in the common room.

Abruptly, Lavender rose with a slight sway. "You goody-goodies are too much for me. I'll get my spells in when I'm still young enough to get them!"

"Yeek! She's going down the slide!"

And so she did, she slid, almost tipping sideways but recovered at the last second.

"Swell bunch, rushing to help a lady." She sounded more than a little miffed as she rose by herself and looked around at the bunch of T-Owls. She couldn't help noticing Harry, and how displaced he had been looking these last few days. Even as she watched, she saw him turn and start walking in the direction of the boys dorm.

"Where are you going, to polish your wand?" She couldn't resist the barb.

"Much better than hanging with you squibs." His reply was harsh, spoken half-muffled as he headed up the stairs.

Ron however, had been busy guiding Lavender out towards the exit of the room. Hermione ducked back inside the dorm.

"I don't know what I ever saw in Harry Potter." She confided to Ginny. Meanwhile the common room still hadn't quietened down, as Lavender and Ron left as a couple. It became quickly evident to Neville and Seamus that they had been abandoned. They shrugged, and headed instead for the kitchens.

The sleepover seemed finished, and Hermione headed back up to her own dorm after the stairs had rearranged back to normal. Harry, she still hadn't gotten over him, although it had only been a week. The contrast of his behaviour seemed extra cutting when she remembered how he had been in the summer holidays. How sweet and gentle he was at the beach, to how horrid and cruel he was at school. She didn't know how long she would have to harbour feelings for him, but it certainly didn't seem to be dulling anytime soon.

She slowly drifted off to a restless sleep, thankful that she could at least get a decent lay in on the morrow. Her belly and throat ached from the alcohol and her heart even more so. The sad life of a teenage witch.


End file.
